


love me, love me (please retweet)

by kadma



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: "I need a rebound fuck, but we don't always get what we want," says Lauren. "Well, not right away."Written forPrompt #103- ToyWritten for Hurt/Comfort in my@trope_bingo card.





	love me, love me (please retweet)

Zita spends all morning with her head in her hands. A killer hangover will do that, even if you're basking in the clear golden sunrise of a Hawaiian beach or some other scenic location; she's not entirely sure where she is. When you drink as much tequila in one night as Zita does, all beaches blur into one. 

Somehow, someway, she finds herself enough to get to her feet, black bikini dusted in sand. Despite the Gucci sunglasses resting on her nose, her eyes take more than a little time to get used to the rising sun.

Zita stumbles over the sidewalk and into the road; she manages to call a taxi and wobble her way inside. There's an emergency two hundred dollars crumpled up against her right boob. It takes everything she has not to pass out in the back seat.

Finally, she's home. Or, at least some variation of home in a tropical location where the sun stains her skin with a delectable natural tan. She's hungry; her throat is dry; her eyes are itching from where she rubbed them, trying to clean herself of sleep. She wants to collapse into a chaise and sip some freshly squeezed local lemonade and sleep away the morning. Maybe hire a cute pool boy to rub lotion on her back. She just needs a way to kill time, to get through another day.

"Haven't you had enough?"

The sharp voice cuts through the air like a piece of glass.

Zita pushes her sunglasses into her matted hair and rubs her eyes once more. But nope, all five feet of blonde indignation are still there. _Lauren_ is still there. Sitting on the barstool in a flower-printed dress that's so last season Zita almost wants to laugh. And the way she sits gets her every time; with her legs primly crossed like a priestess.

"Haven't you?"

Lauren smirks. She leans back, unfolding her arms to drape them across the bar. Her eyes glitter with the prospect of a challenge. If Zita didn't know any better, she'd assume Lauren was here, back in her life, back in one of her living rooms, just to toy with her.

"I wouldn't be here if I was done with you."

"Of course not. You need something." Zita sidles up to her, slipping behind the bar and resting her elbows on the vaguely sticky surface. She plops her chin into her palms and stares right into Lauren. "So, what is it? Now's a good time as any, given how fucking hungover I am. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Call it an educated guess." Lauren leans in so close she catches a whiff of fresh lilies in the midst of her own liquor sweats. "And nice to see you again, too, boo bear."

"God, I need a drink."

"I need a rebound fuck, but we don't always get what we want," says Lauren. "Well, not right away." Zita can feel her mouth drop open. "I've been waiting for twenty whole minutes, and I'm not hanging around much longer."

"Come again?"

Lauren sighs. She swallows; Zita wonders if that's the physical manifestation of Lauren suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm in town for a meeting. Brand business. An heiress wouldn't understand. I thought about the last time we were together. And how it's been too long. And how I recently broke up with Liam Booker, who I am sure you haven't forgotten."

"Ex-ex sex," winces Zita. "Cooper, that's petty, even for you."

Lauren looks at her with murderous eyes. But she stands delicately, and Zita's reminded once again of just how petite she is and just how cute that is, really, and how her kisses are always slow and unhurried, like when they're together they have all the time in the world.

"If you're not up for it, I'll be going. Goodbye, Zita."

"Hey, hey!" Zita's words instinctively come tumbling out of her mouth. "I didn't say no."

"You didn't say yes."

"I have sand in my bra. Just give me an hour, okay? Shower, lingerie, scented candles... and sexy music?"

Lauren's face softens: her eyes never leave Zita's as she comes around, takes her hand, and begins to guide her towards the spiralling marble staircase. She waves the pink phone nestled in her other hand. "I have a playlist."

"Of course you do." Zita smiles softly and shakes her head. It doesn't feel like a game. Whatever they're doing right now, it doesn't hurt. It doesn't make her want to reach for the liquor. She's okay with Lauren's fingers tangled in hers, she's okay with being led around her own home, she's okay with the thought of casual sex with this gorgeous girl. Absently, her thoughts leave her lips. 

"Don't you go anywhere."

"Not for today, anyway. And if you can convince me, I'll stay the night."

"You're on."


End file.
